Max(Pokemon)
Red is a young Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto. He has been in the games as both a playable and non-playable character and a main character of multiple Manga series, one being Pokemon Adventures. Games ''Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Fire Red, Leaf Green'' In these games, you play as Red, being able to choose Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle as a starter with your rival choosing the one with the type advantage over yours. In Pokémon Yellow, you can only choose Pikachu while your rival gets an Eevee. What it evolves into is based on what battles you win or lose against your rival. You go along with the story, battling multiple Bug Catchers, Youngsters, Lasses, etc. You also battle Gym Leaders and win badges that allow you to compete in Kanto Regions Pokemon League, also known as the Indigo League. Along the way, you (Red) face off against Team Rocket, saving Celadon City, Silph Co., and Mr. Fuji of Lavender Town along with stopping multiple other plans and defeating Giovanni, Team Rocket's leader. You recieve many items and gifts along the way, such as Potions, the Bike, and a Master Ball! Red's team in these games will vary depending on the player's choice. ''Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, Heart Gold, Soul Silver'' In these games, Red can be battled on top on Mt. Silver once you have obtained Spr_GS_Red.png|Red's Sprite from Gold, Silver, and Crystal Red's GSC Pikachu.JPG|Red's Pikachu in G/S/C Red's GSC Espeon.JPG|Red's Espeon in G/S/C Red's GSC Snorlax.JPG|Red's Snorlax in G/S/C Red's GSC Venusaur.JPG|Red's Venusaur in G/S/C Red's GSC Charizard.JPG|Red's Charizard in G/S/C Red's GSC Blastoise.JPG|Red's Blastoise in G/S/C all 8 badges from both Kanto and Johto, and have beaten the League at least once. Once doing so, Prof. Oak will give you the opportunity to travel to Mt. Silver to face off against Kanto's Greatest Trainer, Red. His party will consist of these Pokémon: Spr_HGSS_Red.png|Red's sprite in HGSS Red's HGSS Pikachu.JPG|Red's Pikachu in HGSS Red's HGSS Lapras.JPG|Red's Lapras in HGSS Red's HGSS Snorlax.JPG|Red's Snorlax in HGSS Red's HGSS Venusaur.JPG|Red's Venusaur in HGSS Red's HGSS Charizard.JPG|Red's Charizard in HGSS Red's HGSS Blastoise.JPG|Red's Blastoise in HGSS ''Pokémon Black 2, White 2'' In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Red can be battled once you unlock the Champions Tournament in the Pokémon World Tournament. His party will consist of these Pokémon: Spr_B2W2_Red.png|Red's sprite in B2W2 Red's B2W2 Pikachu.JPG|Red's Pikachu in B2W2 Red's B2W2 Lapras.JPG|Red's Lapras in B2W2 Red's B2W2 Snorlax.JPG|Red's Snorlax in B2W2 Red's B2W2 Venusaur.JPG|Red's Venusaur in B2W2 Red's B2W2 Charizard.JPG|Red's Charizard in B2W2 Red's B2W2 Blastoise.JPG|Red's Blastoise in B2W2 ''Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White'' Red cannot be battled through normal gameplay in any of these games. The only way to battle Red in these games is to hack him into them, except R/S/E. In those 3 games, you can battle Red only through Link Battling with Fire Red and/or Leaf Green. Manga ''Adventues'' In this Manga, Red's starter was a Poliwag, which later evolved into a Poliwhirl prior to the beginning of the story, into Poliwrath later in the story. He is one of the Pokédex Holders, viewed as one of the leaders (second to Prof. Oak). He is called "Fighter" by Prof. Oak. ''Pocket Monsters'' This Red is based off of the player from Pokémon Red Version and Pokémon Green Version. His full name is Isamu Akai. Personal Info ''Likes and Interests'' Pokémon, Mario(?), not much info is known here. ''Quotes'' "..." "Yes" or "No" ''Other Personal Info'' Age: 11 (R/G/B/Y), 14 (G/S/C/HG/SS), 16 (B2/W2) Height: Unknown Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black (Brown in FR/LG/HG/SS) Birthday: August 8 Blood Type: O Title(s): Pokémon Trainer, Champion